The Way Forks Rolls
by BellaPattinson
Summary: Jessica's a bimbo lusting for Edward. Forks High is now a prep school. The Cullens and Bella have been best friends since 1st grade. R&R ALL HUMANS
1. Chapter 1

The Way Forks Rolls

Chapter 1: If Only JPOV

I stared across the lunch table, waiting to see if he noticed me. Edward, that outrageously hot guy has to be looking at the hottest girl in school, ME. I, Jessica Stanley was the most beautiful and popular girl in school, and of course he had to love me. He was the captain of the soccer team, and his best friends Emmett and Jasper were the captains of the football and basketball team. Lauren, that dumb blonde snapped her fingers back to reality and shouted in that icky voice, "Can you believe I can't fit in Abercrombie anymore!" "Well, of course you fat ass, you don't do exercise, like me. Why don't you exercise by popping that disgusting zit you have, or is that your face?" Everyone started laughing. The popular kids here at Forks Preparatory High School where: Me, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Jenny, London, Nina. Edward, Bella and their bunch were cool, too but why would I admit? Lauren whimpered, "But, I don't know what do without Abercrombie." Jenny, the freshman mini-me said "Why don't you try GAP, they have plus sizes and that exactly your style: Gay and Proud." London and Tyler looked they were gonna fall to the floor. I whispered Jenny a 'good job' and winked.

Suddenly, I saw long, glistening, mahogany hair. Bella, the monster who traded me for the Hales& Cullen's was here. "Katy, what pages were we supposed to read for English?" She said in that smooth voice. "15-60" "Thanks." Mike and Tyler stood in a trance. "See you in lacrosse and volleyball tryouts, Jessica." She turned around and Edward was smiling at her. A wave of jealousy hit me. "Nina, let's go shopping." Her blue eyes looked sad, "sure. Where?" "Seattle Commons, we stop at Sephora, and Bloomingdales?" The bell rang, that was the longest lunch ever at least I would have Edward, Jasper, and Alice. No Bella. Once, we were best friends: Rosalie, Lauren, Bella and Me." Lauren had this wild crush on Jasper; he'd hide with Emmett, Bella's brother. By second grade the Cullen family moved in, Alice and Edward. Rosalie, Alice and Bella quickly bonded. Rosalie and Alice have always wanted to be stylists so Bella was practically their doll forever. Jasper liked Alice, so Edward and Emmett promised they'd introduce them. That left me and Lauren out, they wouldn't listen to me and Lauren cried all the time because Rosalie would have the prettiest hair. We quickly split apart and by fifth grade Katy and Nina moved in from L.A. We became best friends because they had the cutest little dogs ever. They adored pink; the most awesome color ever! Mike and London were twins who annoy each other to death but London was the gossip queen. They had been here since 1st grade. Jenny and Tyler where brother and sister; he was 2 years older. They have been in Forks since the MayBoat was here or whatever.

I sat down in the chair we had old Mrs. Parkley for History and she drabbled on as I drew hearts on my worksheet "E J" Edward and Jasper were chatting about beating Carlisle Cullen at golf or something dumb. But it was so nice to hear Edward's sexy British accent. Alice laughed along sweetly at their story and rubbed Jasper's arm. "Jess-I-CA, I have asked you four times why did The Marshall Plan help Europe?" "Miss Stanley, that was on the quiz we just took today. Is it that hard to remember it and give us the answer to correct this quiz?" "Uh, totally! I need someone to _help_ me! Why should I have to answer this?" "Well, why don't you, Mr. Cullen, Miss Cullen, and Mr. Hale discuss it since they were also off topic." Edward buried his head in his hands and Jasper grimaced, Alice sat there frowning. Just the way I like it.

BPOV-Lunch

I played around with the fries on my plate, it wouldn't be long before Emmett would come to our table and steal them. I sat there with Angela, she was telling me about the last baby-sitting disaster. Kids are so evil these days. Ben was with us, he was running his hands through Angela's amber hair. He began telling me about the 'romantic' dinner he tried to make Angela. I was laughing so hard, I almost fell out of my chair. Edward picked up, what a lifesaver. "My hero" I whispered and blew him a kiss. He grinned and ate his sandwich. Edward has been my best friend since second grade; I couldn't imagine a world without him. Alice sat in front of us. "Bella, I've been dying to a matching purse for my new shoes. Come with me, please?" She lifted one dainty foot of hers and saw her Tory Burch ballet flats. "There adorable, but please no shopping for me. I beg you, Alice." "Oh Bella, it's about time we gone shopping when was the last time we went 2 months ago?" "Plus, you need a new Coach. That style is too springy." I sighed, I loved my signature Coach bag, I used everywhere for everything. "I agree with Alice, you need something new for the autumn and a nice one for the holiday season. May I come, Alice?" "The more the merrier!" Emmett was making a bet with Jasper who was going to win the wrestling match at our house.

"Edward, why so quiet?" He looked up, "Jessica won't stop looking at me." I chuckled, "You sound like your being stalked by Mr. Timmons (gay male art teacher)" He started laughing; I love it when he's happy. Ever since he came from England, Jessica hasn't stopped drooling over him. She looks at him like a giant cookie. Rosalie was showing Alice her new romance novel while Jasper rolled his eyes and read Fahrenheit 41 or some war thing like that. "Shoot, the English lit novel!" I strolled over to Katy, the most intelligent of their group and asked what pages to read for it. Edward was smiling at me, and hiding his laugh. "I guess some people will never change." Mike and Tyler were drooling. Ick. "Edward, what movie shall we watch tonight?" "I'm aiming for a comedy; Epic Movie is old yet quite hilarious." Ha, I love when he talks like a British guy. I had one more sip of my orange juice and the bell rang. Edward, Alice, and Jasper had History, I had Trig with Rosalie and Emmett had English. "Tell me how that goes" I said to Edward that was the class he had with Jessica.


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

Chapter 2: Terrible Wanting EPOV

Lunch was terrible. Disgusting Jessica was staring at me. Bella seemed to make it much better, she always does. It was time to head to History. Jasper and Alice walked behind me, smiling and holding hands. Ignorance is bliss. We got into our usually spots. Jessica came in and did this weird walk, like if she were a tiger and sat down. Why couldn't she see I would never like her? Jasper nudged me "Remember, Saturday's golf game?" I laughed. "Carlisle though he could beat us, so wrong." Then I went on how Carlisle was trying to match up to our skills in golf, and his acts when we got closer to the whole. I could tell Jasper was doing it to impress Alice. Then Mrs. Parksley asked "Jess-I-CA, I have asked you four times why did The Marshall Plan help Europe?" "Miss Stanley, that was on the quiz we just took today. Is it that hard to remember it and give us the answer to correct this quiz?" "Uh, totally! I need someone to _help_ me! Why should I have to answer this?" "Well, why don't you, Mr. Cullen, Miss Cullen, and Mr. Hale discuss it since they were also off topic." I buried my head in my hands, this can't be after school. Japer grimaced he hated Jessica. Alice frowned she didn't like her either, and if it was afterschool no shopping with Bella. Mrs. Parksley added "You will devote your time to Miss Stanley from 3-4:30 children." Jessica smile grew wider. She was so sick. Rinnnng! Saved by the bell. Time to see Bella in Art. Mr. Timmons was standing by the door smiling sickly. His tight v-neck tye-dye shirt was too much and his sparkly skinny jeans were ostentatious. I walked by knowing his gaze would be following me. Bella couldn't hold her laughter she let out a giggle. "Is he worse than Jessica?" "Fortunately, no." "History was brutal. Jessica couldn't answer a question that we just took on the quiz and she begged for help. Mrs. Parksley saw that we were talking and we had to stay after school." "Ah, that's ok I have lacrosse practice from 2-5 anyways. Rose has swimming from 3-4 which means Emmett will be there." I glanced into her big brown eyes and I felt as if I were in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. "Wait 2 to 5 isn't that next period?" "You heard me right, no Mr. Banner for me." "Don't worry Jessica is trying out for lacrosse and Lauren for swimming." She saved me. She laughed. "Sweet peas, today we are going to do portraits of dear friends." Mr. Timmons was in class. "I'll draw Edward right here." I froze, this man is disgusting. Bella was red, she was going to explode. "You get the idea, kids draw each other." Bella turned to me and tilted the easel to her side. "Monsieur Edward, tu peux aller ici?" Tu es tres beau." She had such pretty French; her mom Renee was a French heiress who was an exchange student here a long time ago. She met Charlie Swan who became the governor of Washington (a/n: making it up both of them). I began drawing her silky, wavy brown hair and her sweet heart face.

BPOV

We had to draw each other; I began with his square jaw and his strong cheekbones. I made his face and began drawing his bronze messy hair. "Ah, Edward tu es tres fantastique." He replied "Oui, mademoiselle tu aussi." After Esme met my mother and me she began taking Edward and Alice to French class. They got out of it 3 months later and all Edward knew was Monsieur, Madame, Mademoiselle, Oui, and Non. My mother always spoke French she never wanted to lose it. I began making his wonderful wide green eyes. I carefully drew his nose and lips. Edward was very handsome; even I had to agree about that. But not many people saw him as a person unfortunately. Just as an object of lust. I always protected Edward's heart he was too good for many people who would fool around. I drew his long neck and did a quick outline of his polo. "Voila!' I exclaimed. "That's great Bella, I'll show you mine in a second." He looked serious. He flipped over his easel and I saw my portrait. "Edward this is so beautiful, you're a great artist. I don't really look like that do I?" He smiled. "Bella you are very beautiful, you really don't see yourself clearly." No that wasn't true I wasn't that classic beauty and that woman full of grace. I gasped it was just so pretty. He replied "You actually made me look too noble." "Edward, you are my knight in shining armor, with you I know chivalry isn't dead. This represents you clearly." I added modestly yet with that teasing tone. " I'm flattered. It's much better than Mr. Timmons." he said teasingly back. Mr. Timmons perked his ears up." Dears, did you call me. I could have sworn I heard my name." he purred in a gross seductive voice. Ringg. Save by the bell. I smiled to Edward "Time for lacrosse with Jess."


	3. The Impossible

Chapter 3: The Impossible EPOV

I kept tilting the chair. Half of the class was gone for tryouts. How could lacrosse, golf, swimming, paintball, and football tryouts be on the same day? This was 

annoying; I kept dreading the next period. Jessica where have all your birds flown in that little pretty brain of yours? "Due to the lack of students here today, you may be 

allowed to whisper to your classmates." droned Mr. Banner. Well at least Alice was here but she only has 2 things on her mind: Jasper and shopping. She scooted her chair 

to me. "Edward, while Bella, Rose, and I go shopping do you mind if you guys make some popcorn, smoothies and stuff?" How could I forget instead of our usual Friday 

night, the girls would be shopping. "Sure, Alice I'll remind Emmett or something." "I am so pissed we have to be tutoring the bimbo today." "I know, but Bella has lacrosse 

and Rose swimming doesn't really matter." "Alice, why exactly do you have to go to the mall again? You just went on Tuesday." "Silly Ed, I don't have a purse that matches 

my shoes. I need more sweaters, maybe jewelry. New winter accessories of course, some soaps, perfumes, lotions, boots, socks, eye shadow" "I don't want to know the 

rest." I grimaced. My little sister is so annoying, Bella must be a saint to put up with her hyper four-footness. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Shit, I forget to turn it off. I 

opened my crazr (is that how it spelled?)Come with me to Walgreens with Jasper 5-6? Sure, what for? I texted back.** C ndo s****BO ZE** read between the lines. I didn't 

answer back. I never expected my friends to consider that. I received another text its ten minute break, getting some cheetos. Meet me? BTW Jessica won't stop talking 

about u. Rumor has your double-dating afterskol, u Jazz&Alice and Jess. SYS Bella. "I have to go to the restroom, it's an emergency." "Yes." I jogged to the vending

machine. There was Bella, rose-cheeked, her wavy brown hair down her back and her Forks High Lacrosse hoodie. "Want one?" she said waving her bag of Cheetos in

the air. "No, do you mind if I take a sip?" she nodded. I grabbed her water bottle and drank some. "Are you ok, you seemed pretty disturbed?" "Bella, don't bring this up

when you're shopping but um Emmett and Jasper are planning on getting drunk and…making love to R and A." Her jaw dropped and she went white. "I got a text just

now." She hid her face in her hair. "My brother is" she stuttered. I looked down. "I shouldn't of said anything, sorry." I said quietly. "I'm glad I know, I always want to look

out for Rose and Alice." "Bella what was it about the rumor about double-dating with Jess?" "Oh yeah, is it true?" she said quizzically. "No, we all have detention together.

Shove the truth in their faces, embarrass Jessica." I said angrily. She smiled. "I got to go, bye Edward." And she hugged me goodbye. I rushed back to the classroom. Only

7 more minutes until torture.


	4. Time for Fun

**A/n: Sorry for not updating for so long. I have been doing 3 stories and my spring break was very short.**

Time for some Fun- Jess Pov

"Mrs. Maize, I have detention from like 3- 4:30 and like I've done my practice for an hour so I should get back like now."

Bella was smirking from behind we had just had break and now embarrassed THE ALMIGHTY JESSICA STANLEY saying

"Double-dating with Alice, Edward and Jasper. More like studying with them. Little Jess is just delusional, my, knowing Edward so well he would cut his balls before going on a date with you. Much less a study date. Gotta snap back to reality sometime, Jess."

The whole entire practice just stopped and analyzed what she said and like laughing. I tried my best to keep a steady glare, my arms around my chest and I stomped my feet.

"How do you know Bella is so sure like what if she wants to be as beautiful, popular, hot, rich, and not to mention HOT as me! And maybe like you wanna go on a date with Edward like me!"

"Are you talking about you Jess, or did Helen Keller tell you that?" Bella said hiding back a laugh.

My face grew red "Daddy says so!" I screamed high-pitched. She was gonna get some revenge.

"Miss Stanley, I thought you want to go to your detention?" "Je, je, je OOPS!" and I sprint towards Mrs. Parksley's class.

I quickly lowered my shirt, adjusted my push up bra, fixed my hair and entered with my "I'm just too sexy for you" walk.

Alice and Jasper were making out in the back corner ' Their worst than Rosalie and Emmett' I thought but that was the way I wanted it.

Edward sat in the front humming to himself 'Aww he's so cute I wanna EAT him!"

I thought he turned to look at me, with those big green piercing eyes. I mentally sighed. He ran his hair through his completely smexy bronze hair.

I bit my lip so it looked bigger and made my eyes big and looked under my eyelashes. I directed my Pam Andersen boobs (Dr. Truman's specialty) right in his line of vision.

He looked at me if I was mentally disabled "Alright, on pg. 260 it begins to talk about the Marshall plan." He passed me a book.

Alice started moaning in the background. We heard a c_click_, Alice's bra was undone. Egh get a room.

I pretended as if were my bra and tugged the back giving him a better view. "Phew, lucky me."I whispered huskily in his ear.

When was he going to like hold my face and say "I've loved you forever!" and start kissing me?

I dropped my book on purpose. "Oops." I giggled.

He had a scowl on his face and he grabbed the book and turned it to the right page. "Read paragraph 2."

"General Marshall prop-o-o-se-dd uh plan to re-cun-struc-k places in your- up after the war dee-stroi-I-Deh them."

"Say it together now." He said impatiently

"General Marshall proposed a plan to reconstruct places in Europe after the war destroyed them."

"Do you get it NOW?"

Perfect timing Jess, SUPREME QUEEN OF FORKS. "YES EDWARD SHOWED ME HOW! YOU'RE AMAZING!" and I threw my self on top of him and started giving him my famous sloppy kisses.

He tried to pull away and wriggle free but I grabbed his hands and used them to pull off our shirts and my bra.

I put them on my awesome boobs and made him squeezed them hard. I moaned sexily.

I he was about to get free and I put his head to my chest I'm glad I bought that Britney Spears curious (I hate it so sorry if I'm offending you) she is my IDOL.

Edward went limp HAHAHA you must always give into The Fab One. But when I looked down in my arms I saw Edward was unconscious, he must have suffocated between my boulder-sized boobs and the only oxygen left was full of curious perfume.

I heard some laughing in the background, but weren't Jasper and Alice making out?

I put my bra on, my polka dot corset, shorts and heels I didn't want my future sister-in-law to see me topless.

But it was way more than Alice and Jasper it was everyone in the whole school that stayed afterschool besides that it was 5pm already.

People had their camera phones out recording the moans and the pictures. I looked at Alice she winked and mouthed 'oops'.

Bella ran to Edward and held him in her lap. She put her head to his heart and listened. She sighed in relief.

Then she turned to me and gave me the biggest **bitchslap** known to** bitch**.

She yelled at Emmett to pick him up and they left.

People kept laughing and laughing. Someone shouted "You should do that to me sometime!"

All of Edward's friends and players on his team glared at me and gave me the middle finger.

Mike kept staring at my chest but had a frown on his face. He was the last one there and he said

"Should have known you wanted Cullen over me, were over, washed away, broken, gone. Ask him if he wants to get suffocated again."

And left, I was deeper than deep shit.

**A/n: Please keep reading! I really enjoy your reviews It really encourages me to keep going. This isn't my favorite chapter its really short and I'm sorry about language and if I offended you by using curious MEGA-SORRY! I will be updating soon, I was sick and tried to get a chapter in one of my stories. Next Chapter is Bella's Pov a lot of fluff this one was a kind of sick humored. Edward doesn't deserve it! Well review if you want a Eddiekins!**


	5. How does it Feel?

How does it feel

How does it feel? - Chapter 5 BPOV

I had finished lacrosse practice and Angela and I were walking towards the parking lot. A classroom had been open and many people were inside. "Ang, what's

happening?" I said. "Don't know, let's check." I pass through the mini crowd that was taking photos of something. I stepped in closer and saw Alice, with a very

smug grin. I turned and saw the sickest thing on the planet. Jessica was topless, in a tiny lace pink thong, stuffing her face onto his. You could smell a bit of perfume

it was seriously toxic. She had grabbed his hands and eghh I don't even want to continue. I watched the 'session' and saw poor Edward struggling, but Jessica keep

grabbing hold of him and moaning. I couldn't feel sorrier for him. But strangely, besides that—I felt a mixture of jealousy and want. I wasn't jealous of Jess—that's

for sure. She was just disturbing, dumb, and sleazy. I didn't want to be her at all—she was just about to suffer. Was I feeling something towards Edward? I had

always thought of him as a friend; a handsome one. I never considered him someone I'd go out with but I always had enjoyed his company. Or was it my

protectiveness that he was being jeje _raped a la Jessica? _Jessica pulled his face to her chest and maybe a minute after he went limp. I looked closer and saw his face

deathly pale and his breathing was too slow. Jessica put her clothes back on and turned around. Her face was hilarious, but I was too worried. I rushed to Edward

and put his head in my lap. I brushed his silky, disheveled hair and put my hand to his forehead. He was cold; I automatically put my head to his heart and heard his

heartbeat. I turned around and slapped Jessica hard across the face. I tried to pick him up but being unconscious he was way too heavy. I yelled at Emmett and we

took him to the car. Rosalie was waiting there and we drove off to my house. Rose and Emmett were in the front, and Edward and me were in the back. I drew

circles with my fingers around his eyes, cheekbones, and lips. I stroked his hair softly and checked his pulse. Alice and Jasper had beat us there and they helped put

Edward on my bed. I changed out of my comfy Forks Lacrosse hoodie and shorts into a crème colored Hollister tank top, a jean skirt, a beige and gold shrug, some

silver flats and a matching bag. I wore my vintage gold earrings, and urban outfitters gold heart necklace, some gold bangles, I quickly put some Dior eye shadow,

and my favorite luminizer, and a clear Dior lip-gloss. I rushed out the door and got into Alice's yellow Porsche. "Alice what exactly happened in detention?" Rosalie

started snickering. They were both wearing striped sundresses. Alice had a turquoise and white one, she had a silver heart necklace and heart earrings, her silver

clutch was on the floor, and her new Tory Burch flats where on the gas pedal. Rosalie was wearing a pink, red, and white dress with a pink and red scarf. She had

pink flip flops and her famous Juicy bag. Her lips were red and full, she would always be perfect and I would be the boring, pale, brunette Isabella Swan. "Well,

Jasper and I were making out we didn't really want to put up with Jessica." She giggled. "Edward was trying to explain to her about the Marshall plan and then she

was "Edward you showed me how! You're amazing. Then threw herself at him. Then I forwarded it to everyone and you know the rest." She said out of breath.

"That's all Edward is gonna get." Rosalie said under her breath. Alice commanded "First we will head to Abercrombie, then Delia's, Victoria's Secret, Forever 21,

Topshop, Hollister, The Body Shop, Anthropologie, get food, Bloomingdale's, Louis Vuitton, Coach, Urban Outfitters, Burberry, Aldo, Roxy, Sephora, and finally Pacsun.

"Rosalie I hope you've dug my grave." She rolled her eyes. Alice parked the car and before I knew it they were dragging me to Abercrombie. Alice had bought me 3

polos, 2 tank tops, 7 jeans, 4 hoodies, and 2 belts. Rosalie freely strolled out with a new hoodie, belt, jeans, and tee. Alice had bought every color polo and jeans. At

Delia's I had gotten 5 hilarious shirts and 2 dresses. Alice bought 4 dresses and 5 pants. Rosalie had some red skinny jeans (I have em') and 2 dresses. Why was

she untouched by the wrath of Alice? Now, I was in Vicky's—Yikes, not good at all. Rosalie's and Alice's faces turned evil. I had gotten 6 different models of bras in

every color and 15 PINK underwear and 20 of these lacy FLOSS! I had gotten 12 night slips and Rosalie went far enough to buy me a perfume, Strawberry Fizz. Each

of us had 3 bags in each hand from Victoria's Secret. At Forever 21 we just bought 8 dresses each. Then at Topshop we bought EVERYTHING! At Hollister we bought

shorts and baby dolls. At the Body Shop I bought the Vitamin E Skincare Set (It's amazing!) and some of those bath balls that fizz up. Alice bought lotion. We went to

Anthropologie and bought things for our rooms, jewelry and jeans. We stopped to eat at The Grand Lux Café and I had a really good salad. At Bloomingdale's I

bought some Diane von Furstenberg dresses, some scarves and some Clinique. Rosalie bought a Rose Essentiale from Bvlgari (it smells so good!). We finally

purchased Alice's matching bag and I got a new wallet. At coach I bought an umbrella, some cute key chains, a small purse, and a new bag. Rose got the same and

Alice had 4 new purses. At urban outfitters we bought 12 dresses, 14 tees, 7 jackets, 40 accessories and a lot of room décor. At Burberry I bought The Beat perfume

(so good!) the 4 new coats. Rose bought practically everything in sight and Alice too. My arms were practically falling off now so we purchased 3 Prada suitcases for

our bags. At Aldo we bought 5 pairs of heels for each of us and I got some cute sandals. At Roxy I bought a dress and some bikinis. At Sephora, they bought me a

mountain of cosmetics from Pop Beauty, Givenchy, Hard Candy, Sugar and Chanel. When Rose was looking for a new moisturizer, Jessica had entered with Nina. Alice

turned around and shouted "Whore alert!' Then Jessica had come up to us and said "What did you call me Alice Cullen. You should be thanking me for giving your

brother some action in his life, too bad he couldn't handle it." "You call that action? That's torture beyond the Geneva code. Why are you here anyways trying to find

something for your self-induced hickeys?" She turned red. "I could ask the same thing about you Alice, weren't you having a make-out session with Jasper?" Alice

glared at her. "Well, I have a boyfriend who enjoys my company. I don't go around snogging guys and suffocating them against their will." "I think your forgetting

who you're talking to, I am the Jessica Stanley the hottest girl on the planet." I joined in, "Jessica stop fantasizing, if you were the hottest on the planet. You

wouldn't need anything to be beautiful and what is that in your hand A Pimple Terminator?" She huffed and turned around. We couldn't stop laughing. At Pacsun we

got some flip-flops and some shorts. We where so tired. We forced the suitcases and bags into the small sports car and went home.

While they were out…

Edward was unconscious on Bella's bed for 4 hours. Emmett and Jasper where bored to no end and they were wrestling downstairs because Jasper had beaten Emmett at Halo 3.

"Is Edward awake yet?" Asked Emmett mischievously. Jasper shook his head. They climbed up the stairs and went to the Bella's room.

They grabbed his sister's makeup bag and started messing up his face. Then they got bows and tied them to his hair. They laughed evilly and went downstairs again. Charlie was at a conference in D.C. and Renee was at a spa in Hawaii. Emmett and Bella where always home alone because of their parents jet setting personalities. This is why the Cullen's, Hale's, and Swan's stuck together so much.

At 9pm Edward had woken up.

EPOV

I had waked up in a familiar light blue room. But wasn't I at Mrs. Parksley's class with Jessica. Memories played in my head Jessica jumping on me, kissing me, taking

her clothes off, grabbing before I got out, placing my hands on her chest, then grabbing my head and sticking in her chest then going cold. I was frowning but my

face was all sticky. She must have had a lot of lip gloss 'cause it was on my hair too. I hadn't enjoyed it all, she was sick and revolting. She was disgusting and evil I

had constantly denied her but she pushed it this far. I struggled but I didn't want to hurt her, Esme taught me better than that. I wasn't going to kick her, punch

her, or slap her. I was at the point but then she grabbed my hands and put them to her hard, cold boobs they were like heavy rocks she must have had plastic

surgery. Then she put me in between them and the smell was poisonous, it was a hazard to health. I couldn't bear but I had to breathe. I was really light-headed

and then it was light's out for me. I went to the bathroom and heard manly giggles down below. I looked in the mirror and saw several bows in my hair and my face

in a rose colored powder then my lips a striking red and my eyes covered in purple shadow. I ran downstairs and tackled Emmett and punched him in the face as for

Jasper I punched him in the gut. "What the hell!" I yelled. They couldn't stop laughing they were rolling on the floor crying because they were laughing so hard. I

kicked them and went upstairs. I looked quickly in the bathroom sink, I needed too take this off soon. Maybe Bella has a makeup remover, this was hers right? I

shuffled through the cabinets and saw "Not on My Pillow." A makeup remover from Benefit, I used it and it was off. I let out a sigh full of relief. I laughed at the

bottle's name and rushed downstairs again. They stopped laughing but they couldn't keep a straight face. "We should go buy things to see the move. Alice wanted

candy, smoothies, popcorn, and sodas." I said quickly. "Your forgetting one little thing, little Eddie. We want to grab some beers and condoms." I grimaced at the

Eddie, and gagged at the last statement. "Fine, let's go there not coming until 10pm right?" They entered into Emmett's Jeep. We headed to the supermarket and

we bought the food, then Jasper started to snicker and we headed to the pharmacy. Emmett and Jasper asked for their 'necessities' then when we cashier to pay,

none other than Lauren was there. Her nasal voice screeched "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are in the mood—OOOH! What about you Edward did Jessica turn

you on?" We just left the store. When we got home Emmett and Jasper began chugging beers. Instead, I went to Bella's room and listened to my Ipod. I started

listening to Stop and Stare by OneRepublic. Her room was baby blue and her comforter was a black. Over her bed was a black and white Audrey Hepburn painting.

Her Cd collection was on the wall and there was an ebony desk with a crisp, white Mac. Then there was a rug that looked like it was a faux polar bear skin. On the

other side there was a large window overlooking a forest. The curtains were black with silver sequins so it looked like nighttime. She had an enlarged photo of

Rose, Alice, and her in black and white. They had their signatures on it. Then she had black and white photographs of Paris. Then she had her books on many

shelves that were also either black or white. Then a photo of me and her, another one with Emmett and her, then one with Alice and Jasper at the school carnival

last year. She had a photo of her parents on her nightstand. I kept pacing around in her room until Alice called for the guys to help with the shopping bags. They had

bought an insane amount of clothes, Bella looked wiped out but once she saw me she came and hugged me. He squeezed me tight "You're alive!" she shouted. I

inhaled her strawberry scent, her body felt so soft against mine. We fit together so well, she was meant for me. I loved Bella, she was my everything. But I kept

telling myself she only loved me as a brother and I should love her as a sister. I wanted to not believe that; but it was reality. I gave her my crooked smile that she

loved so I could disguise my dissatisfaction and we enter with all the bags of clothes. We carried her to her bedroom and I helped her put them in her closet. Rose

was putting hers in her red convertible but did I see a Victoria's secret bag that she left in the guest room? Alice also kept one; I tried to not let my brain wander.

Bella and I kept hanging endless amounts of clothes: jeans, shirts, dresses, shorts, bathing suits. Then we organized her jewelry and she put it in the musical box I

gave her when I was nine. I had a goofy grin on, she still had it! Then she got these crèams from the Body shop and organized them in her bathroom. The others

were getting the food ready and setting up the movie. There were only 6 bags left all very PINK. Bella blushed, "You can sit on the bed while I handle this, Edward."

She looked so cute. I sat on the bed while I saw her unload this perfume set also pink and rush to the bathroom. She grabbed a handful of silks in one hand which I

presumed where nightdresses; then one fell on the floor and it was completely sheer with a lot of black lace. She blushed even more if possible and picked it up and

stuffed it in a drawer. Then I thought how Bella would look in one of those. I pictured her longs legs creamy white in a red silk slip so tiny it could barely cover her

legs, you could see her large breasts through a light pink lace—"Edward are you ok?" I was staring into space and drool was forming at the bottom of my lip. She

had some lacy strings in her hand. "Oh nothing, I'm just really hungry and the popcorn smells mouthwatering." I said trying to hide my fantasizing about her body.

She headed off to another cabinet and tucked the strings there she had one last one in her had that she stretched and then I noticed that they weren't strings but

they were thongs. She looked quizzically at it and I noticed by the look on her face she didn't feel she was beautiful and could ever be in such a tempting item. It was black and sheer and it's back and top was lace and it had crystals around the lace. She put it back in the cabinet before I could ponder on.

Rose called "MOVIE TIME!" And both of us rushed downstairs. Emmett had taken the sofa and Alice and Jasper had taken the loveseat. But Bella was quicker she had set up some blankets and I lay down and held her in my arms.

Epic movie started and Emmett kept acting like Willy Wonka and Bella shook as she laughed. _So cute_ I thought as she watched intently at the movie and laughed I played with her hair and traced her jaw line. She reached up to my cheek and caressed it then her hand swept my hair and then she traced my eyes and nose.

I turned to see the other couples and Alice was whispering things in Jasper's ear, and Rose was on top of Emmett her lips on his face.

I couldn't stop laughing at the Harry Potter scene. She started cracking up at the battle scene, so did Alice who was quite content with Jasper. It took a while for me to get used to them dating, but I trusted him.

Then at the end, Borat came out and did the butt cheek thing we all started laughing. She turned to me and gave me the loveliest grin in the world, but I sat there smiling like an idiot. Was it obvious that I loved her?

**A/N: Awww sweet chappie. Edward is more like the common adolescent male here but he's still the same. It was a veryyy long chapter for you guys. And I tried my hardest to update my fastest! I'm going to try to make the next chapter with more of B+E. Feel free to give me any ideas! I accept anonymous reviews, so if you don't have an account you can still review! Any one who reviews automatically becomes Edward's singer:)**


	6. TREASURED

Chapter 6: TREASU(RED)

Edward pov:

I looked around the family room and noticed Emmett and Rosalie had left. And suddenly Jasper picked Alice up bridal style and headed towards the guest room. _Don't _

_get into Alice's love life_ I thought. I gulped; they were really going to put those condoms into use. _She's your sister, of course that feels awkward _said my conscious. Bella

was still in my lap and her eyes kept getting droopier. Then we heard a thick moan and her eyes where the size of the moon. "Oh, I forgot about the action that was

taking place tonight." Let's go to my room—no not that way—but I must be really heavy and you'll never going to fall asleep if I'm on your lap!" she said all in one

breath. I chuckled and I went up with her. She tripped once, thankfully, I could have her in my arms again. "I guess the guest room is taken." I mumbled, when we

heard a high-pitched giggle. Bella wrinkled her nose. _Is that because she thinks that's gross or is that because she has to share a room with me? _I thought. I just took off

my shirt and my jeans and left them on a chair. She was on her knees and was opening her drawer. "Pick a color, Ed-wall!" That was Emmett's nickname for me

because he thought I was as boring as one because I didn't want to go to a strip club the last time we went to L.A. "Red." She left and changed I opened the bed up

for her and looked for the blanket and pillow in her closet. Wasn't there, maybe Alice and Jasper took it. I shivered at the thought, I liked Jasper but thinking my little

sister did that with _any_ guy bothered me.

Bella walked in, wearing the red little night dress…


	7. Realization

**A/n: Ok, I have no excuse for updating this late. But I do have a reason**

**STATS: **_26 reviews, 2583 hits, 12 faves, 29 story alerts._

**Either a lot of people don't like this story or they love to annoy authors so they click 400 times and leave. I accept anonymous reviews. If you feel the need to criticize, criticize. So what's you're problem?**

**Disclaimer: People who go to school for 9 hours don't write 400 page books about vampires.**

Chapter 7:

Realization

EPOV

"Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to stare?" Bella's angel voice rang through my ears. I looked down, _great, she noticed._ "I'm sorry, you are just too stunning."

I tried to 'dazzle' her but her brown eyes remained the same. "Thank you, but I still want to know what you're thinking about me in this lacy napkin." She chuckled.

I pinched the bridge if my nose and took a deep breath. "I like you Bella, no more much more than that; I need you, I love you and I want you."

She turned tomato red. "I'm flattered, and I want you to know I feel the same way. I couldn't take it when Jessica was kissing you. I love you too." She said.

My heart went to Jupiter, she loved me too? She loved me too!

I didn't know what to say next, but I was interrupted by a _HARDER! HARDER! HARDER! _

Bella couldn't stop laughing, by now she was purple. "I'm glad that was Rosalie." I muttered darkly.

I didn't exactly approve of what Alice was doing right now. But then we started hearing the bed shaking from the top, now that was Alice and Jasper.

Bella's hand caressed my arm tracing the muscles, "Alice means a lot to all of us, Jasper won't hurt her." She said in a soft low voice.

I cradled her to my chest. "Now where were we, love whom loves me?" I said trying to get it over with and make the mood lighter.

"I think it was the part where we were trying to decide to do with all this love in the air." She chimed laughingly.

She looked at me in the eyes in a sort of dazed sort of way. "I'm pretty sure that was the part, so would you like to go out with me Bella?" I said trying not stutter. She looked down, and massaged my palm.

"Yes." She said in little voice. "Yes, I want to be with you."

"Good then, it was time for us to realize."

**A/N: Sweet; isn't it? I will be updating since its officially summer vacation next Friday. I will try to be as constant as possible but I'm going to France & Monaco for a couple of weeks. Then to the States for a month. Try to cut me some slack between July-August. Keep reviewing you are all awesome.**

_To my AMAZING REVIEWERS!:_

**Lilly**

**jacob black is my hottie**

**Bleaktwilight**

**Naomirocks!**

**GreekGodEdward**

**SpiderMonkey-LOVE**

**miniemeyer**

**i-love-emmett-cullen**

**allebsvulde**

**Justanotherfan 93**

**quirky-as-alice**

**Rockin Ace**

**JaspersRealAlice**

**angcull08**

**Mrs.EdwardCullen1714**

**xomonoamorox**

**MomentarilyInfinite**

PHEWW!

Now; Questions...

1. What does SYS mean?

See You Soon

2. ...JeJeJe OOPS

Thats when Jessica realizes all the mischief she's done and how everyone saw. So she tries to sound innocent and leave as nothing happened?

thank you everyone,

B3LLaCull3n


	8. Emmett and Jessica

A/N: Sorry for updating this late, I just came back from France & Monaco

**A/N: Sorry for updating this late, I just came back from France & Monaco. I'm dying to add another Chapter before I leave to Orlando so here we go…**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't Stephanie Meyer the, oh –so- wonderful author of the Twilight series.**

"_Yes." She said in little voice. "Yes, I want to be with you."_

"_Good then, it was time for us to realize."_

**BPOV**

I smiled at Edward; this was all I ever wanted. Except how were we going to break it to everyone?

"Tell me what you're thinking, love." Edward murmured in my ear.

"Well, I was wondering how everyone else will take this." I sighed thoughtfully. He kissed my hair.

"Its not that I'm doing this to please anyone but I have this feeling when we tell everyone tomorrow—Emmett is going to pop out and start screaming 'Bella's got a boyfriend…" Edward winced we both knew how Emmett will react.

I took another deep breath, "And after the whole Jessica thing, everyone will assume your using me as a Jessica-shield."

He laughed, and held me closer. "Now I have another advantage being with you." He gave me his crooked smile.

"At the moment the thing that preoccupies me the most is the Emmett thing. We all know that's bound to happen."

He said softly; we heard another thump from the ceiling and a giggle.

"It's going to be impossible to sleep tonight." He groaned.

"Well we don't have to sleep at least tonight. I know of something else we can do."

He sat up still, "And what would that be?"

"I think you forgot of the festivity that's happening tonight."

He furrowed his eyebrow. "You mean our friends having sex?" he pinched his nose.

Could he really be that blind? "Silly Edward, its Katy and Nina's Sweet 16. Why not grace them with our presence?"

"Oh that, well we don't really have presents."

"Well I was thinking that I could grab one of my parents champagne bottles and crash." I said with a smile.

"Seems like a fine idea to me."

"It's a 70s' theme. So maybe poof your hair or something."

Edward fake coughed, "Alice has done it again."

"Done what?" He pointed to the clothes on the chair there was 2 outfits and a note that said **Love, Alice. **

For Edward there was a black and green striped shirt and some dark wash jeans alongside were some green chucks.

Then the dress I had bought at Urban Outfitters was there to it was bright blue and strapless with a bold, black belt.

There were some strappy patent black heels. A big black bead necklace, a black silk turban and a clutch were my

accessories. I went upstairs to the bath room so I could change and made my self a cat eye with the liquid eyeliner.

I stumbled outside and saw Edward was already changed the black and green shirt making his eyes pop, he almost looked edible.

"You look positively beautiful, darling. Its time to put on a show." He gave me his crooked grin, could he be anymore perfect? He held my hand took me to the Volvo.

When we got there we handed them the champagne bottle and went to get drinks.

EPOV

I poured Bella some punch when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh Eddiecakes, you look so HOT, you know like me so lets get like together because like hot equals hot and you are so my hottie equal. I promise I'll give you some air next time because I know that like you like loved it."

"Jessica, get off me, I'm with Bella now." I held Bella close to my chest.

JPOV

My like KING Charming Edward was like at Katy and Nina's party. I mean OMG he like never comes to parties.

I am ssoooo glad that I wore more of my AMAZING perfume because he like was so into it!

I am completely like transforming Katy and Nina to like maid of honors for like inviting my future husband and then I'll make Bella my maid of anti-honor!

So I stuck up my like NEW BOOBS from Doctor Truman and flipped my hair to the table he was getting drinks with Bella in.

I made sure when I walked my butt would like totally shake everywhere and I tapped his like hot shoulder and said "Oh Eddiecakes, you look so HOT, you know like me so lets get like together because like hot equals hot and you are so my hottie equal. I promise I'll give you some air next time because I know that like you like loved it."

Then I looked at my perfect manicured nails and look like a lot of inches up at him since he is like so tall and like strong and HOT!

And he was like "Jessica, get off me, I'm with Bella now."

And he was like holding her and she looked mad and confused and like soooo UNHOT!

Then I like started laughing in my super pretty laugh and was like

"That is so funny, you are sooo good at jokes Ed!"

He frowned because you Bella are like soo ugly and un-popular going out with her is like EWW!

So what was he like waiting for he has to like say I want to date you my hottie equal!

Then like the Bella-Saur like was "He is not kidding, I'm dating him!" she like screamed.

And everyone looked so I was like "Uh- uhn hot people don't go out with pale boobless things like you!" She like turned

red and like cried. Hah ha now you know not to mess with the ALMIGHTY QUEEN OF FORKS!

**A/N: Ooh mean Jess. Sort of harsh chapter, but I'm really running out of ideas now that they're together. I'm going to try to update 2 more times before I leave but I really need inspiration so anyone with ideas should comment me them! Review, Review, Review!**


	9. sorry

This is not an update but an author's note. As much as I hate these this must be done. My story was on based on Twilight not New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. Know that I have read all of these. This story doesn't make much sense and sounds rater worthless. I plan on starting another story that will try to include the complete twilight saga. If i receive 20 more coomments saying you want to keep the story I will keep it if not. I am also at a dead end with this story, I'm completely out of ideas. So will the show go on?


	10. Good Vibrations

Chapter 10 Good Vibrations

Chapter 10 Good Vibrations

**All These Things That I've Done- The Killers**

_Then like the Bella-Saur like was "He is not kidding, I'm dating him!" she like screamed._

_And everyone looked so I was like "Uh- uhn hot people don't go out with pale boobless things like you!" She like turned_

_Red and like cried. Hah ha now you know not to mess with the ALMIGHTY QUEEN OF FORKS!_

BPOV

I was getting more madder by the second, and unfortunately for me my tear ducts were connected to my anger. My eyes started pouring out water and my face was becoming redder and redder. Edward grabbed hold of my arm and pulled out of the party. "Take me home" I said through my tears. I was trembling and my tears were coming out like a hurricane. "They had no right to treat you that way and say that nonsense. To me, you are the most beautiful person on Earth. An angel." Edward soothed. When I got home, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were snacking on the kitchen. Midnight snack? Sex does burn a lot of calories. "Lil Sis where ya been? And why are you crying? What was going on wasn't that scary Babybell." I snorted. "Emmett I went to Nina's and Katy's sweet 16 and Jessica really insulted me. Its time for your sweet revenge skills to shine." I smiled devilishly.

EmPov

No one ever ever insults my baby sister without the wrath of Emmett! The minute she said revenge was when I made my list of disasters:

1 Nair in shampoo bottle.

2 Tell her that Edward is into skinny girls and she should try to lose weight.

3 Rosalie has better hair than her.

4 It really turns Edward on when girls wash his car in granny panties and a superman cape.

5 Edward's birthday is coming and he secretly wants her to strip/dance sluttily in the middle of biology that day.

6 Get her gym bag and stuff it with condoms.

7 Tell her that she has flabbier arms than his grandmother.

8 Tell her that her lip gloss looks like car grease.

9 Tell her that Edward only likes girls 5'4'' and not shorter(jaja, jess)

10 Tell her to take pictures with her cell phone topless and send them to Edward (principal)

What do you think guys? As I presented the list. "1, 2,7,8,9, are kind of useless 4, 10&6 seems like the winners." Replied the girls. Jasper added "Hey, 3 Is kind of useless isn't Rosalie?" She sniffed, and turned her nose up. Edward tried to stop laughing.

APOV:

Emmett. Who knew he had enough brain cells to come up with those.

"I definitely think we should really go ahead with 4,6, and 10. I have her in gym I can take care of that. Edward can do 6. Emmet you do 4."

"Yes!!" he said in a booming voice.

**Good Vibrations by Beach Boys**

I guess I'm seeing some good vibrations in our future…

**A/N: Thank you Thank you Thank you for the ideas and the support everyone. Twilight lover you are the best! This seems stupid but is it you Nick? If its not just don't answer. I'm so happy for the support and here in Spain I have 3 more weeks til' school so i'm planning to update. I just got back from my month and a half vacation. SO im back!**


	11. Merry Christmas

Chapter 11

**A/N: I´m so soososoososo sorry . I know how cruel it is to wait this long for a fanfic and maybe you´ve already have. I wouldn´t know. But this is my Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah or your holiday gift to you. I still haven´t forgotten about all of you. I´ve been practically failing environmental science, and I have 3 hour art classes twice a week so my schedule has been crazy. I typed up the chapter today so everyone could have a Christmas or Christmas Eve gift wherever you are in our planet.**

BPOV

Emmett was the best big brother when it came to revenge. I came in my Chanel suit and walked into the principal´s office. Being in our prep school meant impressing the principal which

how much you owned and your connections. Mr. Carthridge was slumped in his chair signing forms. "Mr. C my father was planning on donating and offering scholarships for universities

and setting up this government program that would give a bunch of college credits. You know, it would look real nice on a resume if you worked with Governor Swan." I smiled sweetly.

His ears perked up and he looked at me straight in the eyes. _Interested much, Mr.C?_ "That´s very generous for a busy man like your father." "Exactly, that is why he asked me for your

personal mobile number so instead of setting an appointment or calling the school during his very busy work hours.

."

He reached over the desk to grab a pen and paper. "Sure, sure" He nodded. I walked out of the office confidently the plan was working. I came to Jess´s locker and dropped a note that said:

You know I liked Friday, send me more pics of my favorite twins.

Mobile: 91257339

My plan was going smoothly.

Alice POV

"Coach Clapp, I need to go use the restroom!"

We were in the middle of playing volleyball and it was time for Operation Safesex. "Miss Cullen, you should have done whatever you had to do when you were changing." I frowned; it

was time for the irresistible Alice Cullen puppy face. "Ok" she sighed. I got Jessica´s gym bag and got her clothes out her sheer cotton shirt was horrifying so I flushed it down the toilet

and her short shorts I stuffed in the feminine products garbage. I opened the boxes and threw all the condoms into the gym bag. I left and hoped she wouldn´t noticed since I was the

only girl to go in the changing room. After the class was over and we went into the changing room. Jessica fricking screamed like a little girl "My gorgeous Alexander Pearlman spring

collection shorts and blouse! OMG there gone! And my bag is filled with condoms. "The whole class burst in laughter. Operation Safesex successful.

Emmett POV

I sat down in Math class and rocked my chair back and forth. Jessica walked in a too-tight pe outfit that looked like she robbed it from a 2nd grader. I huffed and as she walked down

the aisles. I said under more my breath a little more loudly than usual "Edward so wouldn´t fall that chick even looking like that." She turned her head. Bingo. "Excuse me! No one can

resist Jessica Stanley no matter how she fucking looks at any fucking time. I am so hot!" She puffed heavily. I rolled my eyes "Sorry, you´re not. My girlfriend is hotter than you even if

they turned her into a leprechaun. Try harder and if you really want to seduce my brother it´s if you so the ´trick´" I said with quotation marks. "OMG, OMG,OMG what's the trick?" I bent

over and whispered in her ear "Edward is super turned on when girls wash his car just in granny panties and a superman cape. He says it's caring and really sexy. I think that's what

Bella did but she´s my sister I don´t really wanna know." Her eyes went wide and she reached up to hug me! "Thank you! Thank you ! Thank you!" Who is the Overlord of Fucking Awesomeness? You are Emmmettito. You are.

**A/N: My opinion on the movie well...**

**The cast was not to good. Kristen Stewart doesn´t make a good Bella because she is not emotional or doesn´t look like Bella. No heart-shaped face, and Kristin´s nose! ehh. I like the humour she put in Bella though, it made it cooler than her whining all the time. Rob was fucking perfect, I didn´t tink he could play Edward but he awed me. Alice:isn´t her hair black?Jasper was funny, but he was supposed to be long&lanky and golden hair. Rosalie, Nikki Reed is not the most beautiful girl in the world. She has a weird chin. And you could tell she was covered in makeup and her hair was dyed her roots were too visible. **

**They also missed alot of important scenes that explained the Cullen vampires and the characters better. Carlisle´s office and the 20 questions game they play. Also, the relationship with Bella and Charlie. Her cooking for him everyday, and taking care of him not just spontaneously meeting him at a diner.**


End file.
